Billy Handsome
Billy Handsome is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead. Background Billy looked up to Salvatore DeLuca and Michael "Finn" O'Leary and wanted to work for Salvatore DeLuca. He took care of the "dirty work" that Sal did not participate in, and specialized in dealing with Sal's enemies in gruesome ways that would make the headlines. He was eventually convicted of 116 counts of murders, leading to his imprisonment on .http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2keV2IIQ0 While in Alcatraz, Billy and his fellow mobsters were talked into escaping the prison by Albert Arlington, who had devised a plan to fly off the roof of the prison in a makeshift plane designed by himself. The plan did not work out and the mobsters blamed Arlington for the plan's failure. Feeling cheated, Billy, Sal and Finn crafted weapons and lured Arlington onto the roof, where they brutally murdered him. For the murder of Arlington, Billy and the other two mobsters were sentenced to death by electric chair. Their execution came on the morning of January 19, 1934. With no memory of the escape plan's failure and the murder of Arlington, Billy, Sal and Finn awoke in Alcatraz again, and once again attempted to escape. Before they could even make it out of the cell block, however, zombies attacked them, killing Arlington and Finn. Billy and Sal worked together to try and survive, but Billy didn't keep up with Sal and Sal cut Billy's escape by locking him in the cell block to keep the zombies occupied. Billy was killed by the zombies and taken to the Afterlife, where he would revive himself and team up with the other three once again to attempt Arlington's escape plan, this time trapped inside a hellish iteration of Alcatraz Prison, inhabited entirely by zombies. Billy and the rest of the mobsters learn of their failure to escape the prison and the brutal murder of Arlington in the real world. Upon learning this, they set out to kill him again. Whether they succeed is entirely player-determined. Canonically, Weasel successfully kills 3 mobsters and assumes the form of a bird to roam around the island as a spirit. In the Where Are We Going trailer, Billy comes to the conclusion that he is trapped in Alcatraz until he repents his sins. Billy and other mobsters appears in Blood of the dead, as a form of spirit that roam around the island. Billy can be seen grabbing the warden along with Sal and Finn, preventing him to capture Primis again while Arlington leads the way. In the ending cutscene, Billy is released from the purgatory once and for all, along with all the other souls trapped in the realm. Due to Nikolai Belinski using the Argarthan device to wipe all of the zombies multiverse, Billy and the rest of the mob of the dead crew were erased from existence, being killed agian as a result. Personality Billy displays psychopathic behavior, deriving genuine pleasure from killing zombies in violent ways. His mind seems to be constantly fixated on death and violence. Billy also states that he does not feel guilty for his past misdeeds that led to his imprisonment and would rather die than admit to his errors. Arlington recalls that Billy spent a lot of his time at Alcatraz enduring psyche tests due to his mental illness. He shares a mutual rivalry with Finn. Status At the end of the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter Egg, Billy, Sal and Finn can either kill Weasel, or Weasel will kill them. Should Weasel die, then "the cycle continues" and the Mobsters must repeat the events of Mob of the Dead again. Should Billy, Sal and Finn die, then "the cycle is broken", meaning that the story can progress. For this reason, Weasel is alive when the events of Mob of the Dead finally ends, while the other three mobsters are dead. Appearance Handsome seems to be the youngest of the Mobsters. He doesn't wear the standard prison uniform and instead wears a moldy-white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He has a pack of cigarettes on one of the sleeves and a tattoo on the other arm of an anchor. He has messy laid back hair that is black and has blue eyes. He is also covered in blood like the other characters. Quotes Trivia * Billy is very fond of Sal, still thinking of him as his boss, even though Sal left Billy to die in the intro. He dislikes Weasel very much, and also often mocks Finn. * In the single player intro, Billy has a T-shirt. However, in-game he appears to have a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. * Billy states he has been in the electric chair at least once, a reference to how Billy, Finn O'Leary, and Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca are said to have been executed that way in the Audio Logs. *Billy likes machine guns. *Billy's favorite weapon is the Blundergat. *Billy hates sniper rifles and SMGs. *Billy lost his mother at a young age. *His serial number is either 101A or 872B. *One of his quotes is from the Deadshot Daiquiri lyrics. Gallery Bill Handsome (trailer).jpg|Billy in his cell in the Where Are We Going trailer. Handsome Pistol BOII.png|Billy with a snub nosed Python. Billy Handsome smoking in cell BOII.png|Billy smokes a cigarette in his cell. Billy Handsome MotD BOII.png Billy Handsome model BOII.png|Render of Billy Handsome's model. Billy Handsome BOII.png References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters